Small Fights and Doubts
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: We never really knew the story of what happened to Nurarihyon and Yohime after they got married. Although, some yokais' say they were always the perfect couple. Never really engaging in a fight nor did they even have even a simple quarrel but really? Even the most perfect and unusual couple have there own quarrels and doubts...and this is the story of Nurarihyon and Yohime's


**Author's Note: **Hello there, everyone! I know, I know, it's been a very long time since I've updated, posted, or even made my presence felt but still…. I AM BACK and Kicking~ I'm more than freaking alive and ready to write and update.

So, this story is mostly about Nurarihyon & Yohime but it isn't about rewriting how they met or even how they got married or their honeymoon~ Ohhhh, you guys want me to write that? I'll write it one day, someday XD

But this story is mostly about what they did after they got married and their fights as a married couple~

;) Enjoy~ Enjoy!

* * *

**Small Fights and Doubts**

**Ch. 1: **_The beginning of their Married Life_

* * *

The previous night was probably the happiest moment of the Sakura princess. Even if her wedding became a mixture of things randomly tossed around the room and different curses filling the air as fights started brewing through each corner of the room.

But even so, she couldn't help but still enjoy the moments she had last night; Even the moments that followed after their wedding.

Her cheeks went bright red at the thought as she turned to her side at the futon she was lying at. Her eyes stared at the man who was peacefully sleeping beside her. He looked so serene that it was impossible to think that this was the same man who has killed the infamous Fox, Hagoromo Gitsune, who was also the Former Lord of Pandemonium.

He looked so fragile as if one touch could break him. But she knew better than to think of him like that. He was strong, independent, and very caring. She knew that even if he carries the Hundred Demons behind his back, he was caring and very much good-hearted.

'_Ayakashi-sama…'_ She thought with a small smile as she traced the marking below his eyes. She always thought that yokais were cruel creatures who have no feelings, creatures of the dark who only thinks about how many humans they were to kill and feast for the night but never did she expected to marry one.

"What a nice way to wake me up. I appreciate the thoughtful effort, Yohime~"

A mischievous voice pulled her out from her thoughts as she quickly withdrew her hand only to be pulled closer by the waist.

"Haha! No need to be shy, we're married now, Yohime! Now then, let's continue where we left off!" He said with a small smirk as his face came closer to her face.

"E-eh?...A-ayakashi-sama! Wha-what are you d-doing?" She asked in a stutter as her face turned different shades of red.

"Hm? Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

She hesitantly closed her eyes and she felt her face grow further hotter as his laugh sounded like music to her ears but then again, she would never deny hearing the tone of mischievousness and teasing in his voice.

"Ohayou, Yohime." He whispered in his ears before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

The words made her eyes flutter open and she clutched the sheets tightly in her hands. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she felt herself get lost in his amber eyes.

"O-ohayou, A-ayakashi-sama." She said as she stared at her hands as she played with the sheets.

"What? I don't have any morning kiss? Tch, how unfair." He said with a small pout as he placed his hand on hers.

"E-eh?"

"Isn't that what newly-wed couples do? They do that all the time, right? So, where's mine? I gave you one. So, return it to me. C'mon, Yohime~ Right here!" He whined as he scooted nearer to the girl as he faced her.

She stared at him for a brief moment of time before hesitantly moving forward. Her face was inches away and it was visibly seen that Nurarihyon's patience was running short as he started pulling the sheets.

"Nurarihyon-sama, I do apologize for disturbing your time with Yohime-sama but Gyuuki has unexpectedly arrived for a visit." The voice of Karasu-Tengu shouted out as he entered the room before leaving it with visible shades of red on he crow's face.

Yohime was rather embarrassed at the thought of someone else seeing their little time with each other, during the scene she unconsciously gripped her husband's arm as her face turned bright red. The thought of someone seeing them and embarrassment was the only thing on her mind. She glanced at Nurarihyon with a small blush as she moved slowly towards him.

"Goddamnit, Karasu! Read the freaking atmosphere!" Nurarihyon shouted in response before turning his gaze to his flustered wife who unexpectedly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"U-uhh, O-ohayou?" She hesitantly said with a smile.

"You don't say Good Morning twice, Silly." He replied with a smile as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you guys, like this! Do review so that I know what you think about this new story of mine. I really love Yohime x Nurarihyon compared to the other pairs of Nurarihyon No Mago but I also like the others! But they're still my Married OTP ^^

I know, its short but believe me its gonna get a whole lot crazier in the next chapters. There will be fights, then some doubts, and then some small lovey dovey scenes but then again, I do apologize for the fluff-overloadness in this chapter. And yes, this isn't an actual word XD


End file.
